


Call of the Sea

by Gluckdrache



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Game, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluckdrache/pseuds/Gluckdrache
Summary: De Sardet has been Govenor for 8 long years and truly, he think he's ready to leave Teer Fradee and the memories behind.





	Call of the Sea

A knock on his office door had Gabriel de Sardet sighing. He had been trying to write up his latest report on the happenings of Teer Fradee to the Prince which he had been doing for hours it seemed. Relations with San Matheus were better than ever but, it seemed that the stronger their ties with the religious city got, the worse theirs with Hikmet got. The two cities had been at peace for a while, but the warring state of their nations eventually caught up with them and for the last few months it had been an issue Gabriel was dealing with as best he could, which was mostly trying to keep the native population out of the line of fire. 

“Come in!” Gabriel called but didn’t look up to see who had disturbed him. “Governor de Sardet, you have a visitor.” Before the valet could finish Gabriel gave him a small wave. “I’m in the middle of a very important report, please have them wait in the great hall.” He said curtly, dipping his pen in ink again, his lips moving as he reread a sentence again to make sure it sounded logical. Ever since everything that had happened with Constantin...he didn’t know what his Uncle thought of him. He had been made Governor of New Sérène but everything about that time still hurt to dwell on. Well...everything except…

“That’s no way to greet your husband.” Vasco said with a voice full of mock annoyance. “Gone for months and that’s what I get? Wait in the Great Hall? How do you like that Smith?” Vasco slapped the servant on the chest light and the man looked at him wide eyed as if he wasn’t sure if he was actually supposed to answer or not. Once again he didn’t get the chance as Gabriel’s head shot up in surprise. “Vasco!” A smile broke out on the Governor's face and he stood up and moved around the desk to walk towards his husband, glancing at the servant he gestured to the door. “You can leave sir, thank you.” The man did so with speed.

In an instant arms were around one another and Gabriel was knocking Vasco’s hat off his head, the man letting out a disgruntled growl. “That’s my favorite hat.” He managed to get out before their lips met in a hard kiss. Gabriel’s hands held his lovers face, usually clean shaven now sported a short beard meaning Vasco had come here straight from the port. “You’re back early. I was expecting you a week from now.” He said smiling wide, not realizing how much his heart had ached from being apart till they were together again. “Aye.” Vasco grinned in response. “We were able to finish up fairly quick in Sérène and caught a fine wind on the way back. Guess the gods wanted me in your arms sooner rather than later.” 

Gabriel figured if there was anything the gods owed him, it was that at least. Kissing Vasco again, admired his husbands face. It had been some 8 years since they met. Since he had lost Constantine. Since the world turned on its head for them. Now here they were, a Governor and Commander of the Naut Fleet. “Let me lock up my things and we’ll go home. Everything else can wait.” As he turned to do just that he heard the low enticing rumble of his husbands voice saying “Aye” behind him.

\---

They had opted not to live in the Palace at New Sérène. It wasn’t either of their style and also it housed too many memories for Gabriel of his dear cousin. They instead lived in an estate near it with a nice sized garden garden. From their bedroom balcony, they could see the palace and the ships in the harbor of the port. Not many had been in support of their relationship given their positions, but they made it work and done so beautiful. 

The moment the gates had shut behind them, there was a thundering sound in the house and the front door flew open as two cherubic faces looked up beaming twin smiles. “Papa! Father!” The children yelled in unison, tacking the two men at once. Each man took responsibility for one of them, Vasco picking up the dark haired little girl and Gabriel picking up the sandy haired boy. An out of breath Sir de Courcillon appeared in the doorway, a little more grey then he had been when he was Gabriel’s tutor. “Excellency, Captain Vasco, Welcome home.” He said, giving the children a weary gaze. 

“Thank you Sir de Courcillon, they haven’t been much trouble today have they? Have you?” Gabriel asked, immediately turning the question to the boy in his arms. The boy shook his head side to side quickly, then glanced at the girl who looked looked around then shrugged her shoulders and rested her head on Vasco’s own. “They are no worse then you and...then you were at that age.” Sir de Courcillon said, catching himself before he said a certain name. Gabriel appreciated it, and patted the man’s shoulder. “Will you stay for dinner? We’ll be celebrating Vasco coming home early.” But the man shook his head, saying they should enjoy the time as a family and he would be back tomorrow. 

“Now then.” Vasco said with a smile, kissing the girls temple. “How’s my little Calypso?” She beamed and launched into things only a six year old would deem important. Siora had started teaching her magic and Kurt was starting to teach her how to fight. She was very good at it. Behind her Gabriel shook his head and mouthed ‘I’ll explain later’. The Governor had sat their son down who ran over to be picked up by Vasco as well and kissed. “Papa, I’m learning too. Aphra is showing me how to make poison!” Gabriel quickly corrected him “Potions!” and he rubbed his brow. “I promise my love, our children are learning basic lessons, not becoming tiny battle hardened warriors though, given who their parents are there may be no getting around it.” He said, leaning over to kiss the man's cheek. Vasco just grinned. “I can’t wait to see the progress they’ve made. Thankfully those trips to Sérène only happen every other year or so.”

A hand tugged at his coat and he looked down at Calypso. “Can I go next time Papa?” She asked face full of innocent inquisitiveness. He smiled softly and patted her head. “When you’re older dear. We’ll all go together. For now, run along and wash your face and hands you two, Papa is starving and wants to eat.” The two kids gave frustrated moans as children do but trudged upstairs to wash their faces and hands while Gabriel led Vasco into the dining room. Servants were still working on dinner but it was almost ready they had been told, and would be brought out soon. Taking the other man into his arms he kissed him softly over and over again, just soft, reassuring kisses that slipped into slow, long kisses. “I’ve missed you.” Gabriel said, voice barely above a whisper. 

“I keep forgetting how awful it is when you’re gone till it happens...how lonely it is. I think I may need to consider a new profession soon...perhaps something at sea.” He smiled, watching Vasco’s face turn to one of shock. “Gabriel do you...are you serious? You couldn’t give up your position here…” Gabriel brought a finger to his lips. “I’m tired of doing everything for everyone else Vasco. I chose the fate of the world over Constantin and there are a lot of days when I’m not sure I did the right thing. If I want to choose staying aboard my husbands ship with my family while we see the world, then I’m going to.” He kissed Vasco again, feeling his husbands eager response. “Gabriel...truly, I...I don’t know what to say. I know we had always talked about it but so many things happened, then the kids and...alright. If you’re sure, then we’ll do it.” He kissed Gabriel again, just as the kids came into the room and squealed. 

“Stop! Don’t kiss its gross!” They whined. “Oh it’s gross is it?” Gabriel said with a raised brow, grabbing Vasco’s chin to kiss him again. “Fatherrrr!” The two kids began desperately tugging on their parents legs to try and break them apart while Vasco and Gabriel began to laugh.


End file.
